William's Surprise
by blackstarcaity
Summary: Grell wants to win over William but can never seem to quite capture his attention. Ronald suggests something that requires the help of a certain Phantomhive butler. Sebastian helping Grell? Wow. Find out if this little plan will work and if Grell can finally have the man of his dreams. (Rated M for eventual yaoi and such related themes as well as possible vulgar-ish language)
1. Chapter1

Hey guys, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fic and Grelliam is my OTP so i hope you guys enjoy my writing. :)  
I am going to apologize in advance if my writing isn't as good as it could be ... this is supposed to be a yaoi fic buuut fanfiction has new rules about what is appropriate and all so my vocabulary will be limited to words that could mean other things to children ...I.E. sausage, member, nether region, things like that.  
Also I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of the characters ... though I wish I owned Grell ... I mean what? I didn't say anything ... well let's get on with the story shall we?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Grell had felt like he had tried just about everything to get William to notice him, and none of it had worked. He had been flirty, he had gotten in trouble on purpose, and for hell's sake he even dressed up in a short frilly dress that was practically lingerie and sat on Will's desk. The only thing that seemed to get him to pay the slightest bit of attention was when he ran around flirting with Sebastian. He knew his boss harbored a large hatred for demons and he knew that hanging around one would probably get Will to at least keep an eye on him. Grell never truly had any feelings for 'Sebas~chan', though he was a handsome man, and he had no intention of bearing the demon's children either. That was said purely because he knew that William was close enough to hear most of what he was saying that night.

So now he sat in his office with his underling, Knox, venting his inner thoughts as usual. Ronald was a good listener though, and the redhead often wondered how Ronald had never been a psychiatrist, or psychologist. He was good as figuring out people's brains ... most of the time ... and he was just as good at slacking off as Grell was with paperwork, so this was how they spent their time in their shared office.

"Ronnie, do you think that Will would get jealous if I started chasing after two demons instead of one?" he said with a sigh.

"Well, because one demon throws him out of whack, I can see how you'd think another would help. Maybe ya just need to do more with the demon ya got, maybe make a deal with him?"

"You mean like a contract? Ron, you can't be serious! I do believe I've already told you that I don't actually like Sebas~chan..." He said looking at his subordinate as though he were an idiot for suggesting such a thing. "Besides he's already contracted to that little Phantom-snot brat."

"Yeah, I know that, and that's not what I meant. I meant you should like get Sebastian to kiss you or something in front of Will, but like make him promise not to kill anybody when the boss attacks him." Ron said in an almost defensive tone.

Grell sat up from his slouching position in his chair and looked at Ron like he was the dumbest person alive. "What did I just say Ron? I don't _actually _like Sebas~chan ... I just _pretend_ I do." He let his head fall down and hit his desk, his crimson hair flowing all over the undone paperwork.

"Okay, okay ... well I didn't say what type of kiss, Grell-san. Maybe he could just kiss you on the cheek or something?" Ron said while staring at his senior.

Grell threw his head up from his desk and jumped out of his seat in excitement. "Ronnie you're a genius!" he exclaimed. He ran over to the blonde at his desk and hugged him. Then the redhead grabbed his hand and started dragging Ron off with him.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked while trying to free himself from his psycho senpai's death grip.

"Where do you think we're going? To the Phantomhive manor of course! We have a deal to make with Sebas~Chan!" He exclaimed in a tone that mimicked a child in a candy shop. Ronald was now scared out of his mind. He hadn't expected Grell to up and leave work like that and he _really _ hadn't expected that he would take him along.

"Why do I have to go?" Ronald asked in a whiny tone.

"Because you came up with the idea so who would better explain the plan to Sebas~Chan than you?" He looked back at Ron with a devilish grin that made the younger reaper's stomach churn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the manor Ronald looked a bit disheveled from being dragged behind Grell the whole time. Where as Grell's emerald green eyes were still beaming with excitement and he couldn't help but squeal and wiggle his hips, the way he did, when they reached the front gate of the manor that held the answers. Sebastian didn't know it yet but by doing this he would be getting rid of a major nuisance. Grell ran up the steps to the front door and knocked loudly waiting for the demon butler to open the door. Ronald stood behind him fixing his clothes and worrying about meeting the demon for the first time. When the door finally opened to reveal the butler they were looking for Grell almost went into his swooning maiden act before he remembered Will wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Hello Grell, have you stopped by to once again annoy me and disrupt the manor?" Sebastian asked in an irritated tone. Then he noticed the other reaper. "Who is this?" as if one reaper wasn't bad enough.

"Actually I'm here to propose an idea that would benefit both of us." Grell said in his usual flirty tone that he used with everyone. Sebastian raised an eyebrow already assuming the reaper was going to hit on him again. "I brought my friend Ron here to help explain since he came up with the plan and all." Upon hearing that Sebastian relaxed in the slightest.

"Well then why don't you both come inside for some tea and we can discuss this 'plan' further." He said while stepping aside to let them in and quickly leading them to one of the drawing rooms that was hardly ever used as it was the young master's least favorite. "We shouldn't be bothered in here, but keep in mind I may be called away to serve my master at any moment."

"Alright, so I think I've mentioned at least one or two times that I don't really like you right?" Grell started hoping that he actually _had_ remembered to tell him at one point or another.

Sebastian's shocked face was enough to tell him that he had forgotten to mention it at all. But the sigh of relief that the demon gave was slightly offensive to the redhead who was usually very self confident. "So then why were you flirting with me all the time?" he asked, not quite interested but wanting to know why this reaper would waste his time.

Grell sighed this time and took a deep breath before explaining. "I was trying to make Will jealous, because he hates demons, and so therefore thought he would pay more attention to me if I was hanging around a demon. Makes sense right?"

"Not completely, but I can see how you might think so." Sebastian replied, trying to keep up and starting to wonder where this would lead.

"Okay. Well just this morning Ronald and I were talking and I was trying to think of a new way to attract William's attention since all of my previous ventures have pretty much failed. And then Ron here came up with a wonderful plan. Ronnie, tell him." Grell replied nudging Ron with his elbow to try and get the un-characteristically shy young reaper to speak up.

"Oh, um. Alright. Well see the thing is that the Boss only seems to actually start to pay attention when Grell hangs around you. So I thought maybe if we could stage something where William sees you, Mr. Michaelis, responding positively to Grell's flirting that maybe it would make him jealous. In exchange for your participation, if there are positive results, it is implied that Grell will stop hanging around here and cease to bother you and the estate." Ronald said in a more business type tone than necessary. He felt like he was pitching an idea in a corporate meeting rather than giving a remedy to Grell's love-life issues.

"Sutcliff, have you ever considered that, since he is your boss, if you did your work he might pay attention to you then?" Sebastian said as though it were the most obvious solution as well as the best one.

Grell completely ignored the question and Ronald rolled his eyes at his senpai. "So will you do it Sebas~Chan?" Grell begged with pleading eyes and a puppy dog pout.

The demon butler was completely unphased by the pleading face. "I have a few more questions that need be answered before I can make a decision. Firstly, what sort of 'playing along' would I be doing? I don't take your boss for an idiot so I already know that I would have to be thoroughly convincing. Secondly, what happens if this little plan of yours doesn't work? I do want something for my performance even if it doesn't work to your advantage."

Ron spoke up before Grell got a chance to, mainly because he knew that Grell would say something stupid. "Well what we initially had in mind for the playing along was maybe a kiss on the cheek or something along those lines. Pushing the boundary without breaking the boundary is what we were aiming for. Anything past that might make the Boss think of Grell as undesirable for being, as he would put it, 'ruined by the taint of demon scum'. His words not mine. Also the playing along is completely negotiable if either of you are uncomfortable with the suggestion." Ronald noticed Sebastian had shifted in his seat, obviously not liking the idea but seeing the logic behind it. "As for your second question, I suppose you can be in charge of coming up with the next plan to help Grell considering that you also will have seen the Boss's reaction to the plan we already have. And that way you can help yourself to stop Grell from bothering you at work." Ronald stated in the nicest manner possible trying not to offend anyone. He glanced over to Grell who was lost in thought.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak and then looked down at his gloved hand to which there was a glow coming from underneath. "It seems my master needs me for something, I shall be right back with my reply." He said smoothly getting up and dashing out of the room in a flash.

Ronald turned towards his senpai who was still staring off into space and waved a hand in front of his face. "Senpai, hellooo? Anybody in there?" he asked jokingly trying to bring Grell back to reality.

"Huh, what? What did I miss? Ron, where did Sebas~Chan go?" Grell said in a slightly rushed tone as he sat up straighter.

"Well Sebastian went to go tend to his master, and what you missed depends on when you spaced out." Ron said with a slight giggle trying not to actually laugh unless he wanted to do both their paperwork when they got back to dispatch.

"Okay. Um last thing I remember is begging Sebas~chan for an answer and having him give a long answer. I didn't really hear it though." Grell said in his usual happy tone as though he was excited to reply.

"You kind of missed a lot, but it's not too important. He will answer when he gets back." Ron said frowning and then shrugging it off. It would take far too long to recite all of what he said and what Sebastian had said. Not even a minute later the demon strolled back into the room and sat back down.

"So, as I was saying. Here's how this is going to work. I will play along with your little plan, but it will be under my conditions. If I were to ... kiss him ... on the cheek." Sebastian shuddered at the thought. "Then Sir William might be too far away to recognize it as only that so I have a better plan. Here's how it's going to work ..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahhhhh, I know cliffhanger ending. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also what do you think about Ron's plan? Do you think it will work on our stoic William? Any suggestion would be helpful, I will admit others do have better ideas than I do at times. Let me know in the comments, and please favorite and follow if you like it. It would mean the world to me. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry about that cliffhanger, probably left you wondering what Sebastian's plan was going to be. Well trust me, you'll love it. This chapter is a small part of the reason it's categorized in humor as well. Well I hope you guys laugh and just overall have fun reading this chap. Also sorry about the thing earlier, you may have gotten a false notice about the second chapter earlier today. I tried to repost the first one and it posted it as the second chapter. Well either way I fixed that and I actually do have the second chapter now.

This one picks up with the plan already in effect that night ... So you don't get to read how Sebby words his little deviation. XD enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grell and Sebastian were already in the Phantomhive garden, waiting for the signal from Ronald. Once they received the signal they would begin the performance.

"What do you think is taking Ronnie so long?" Grell asked while standing next to the demon butler. He was anxious to get this over with because he wasn't completely comfortable with Sebastian's plan. Regardless, he had some high confidence that it would work since both Sebastian and William were composed men who, in some ways, thought similarly.

"I don't know, maybe your boss is being stubborn about coming along? Just be patient." Sebastian said smoothly. He was completely prepared for the performance of his life. He had to go undercover and pretend to be many things, but never did he have to be in a role he so completely disliked.

They sat there for about five more minutes when they finally received the signal ... Which was a rock thrown onto the roof of the Phantomhve manor. Ronald had come up with that one because otherwise he would have had to throw his death scythe. Quickly Sebastian and Grell got into position. Sebastian took Grell's glasses off of him and threw them about ten feet away then spun the redhead around so he would be disoriented. Then he ran off so that it would look like he was just exiting the manor, causally. When Sebastian sensed that William and Ronald were glasses. Just as William had both of them in sight, Ronald stopped him from approaching and put a a finger to his lips to tell his boss to be silent. They sat in a tree about fifty feet away from the target scene.

They watched Sebastian walk over and pick up Grell's glasses for him. "I believe you dropped these." He said, helping Grell stand up. He looked him in the eye and stared for a second before continuing. "And might I say, you look very lovely without them. Have you ever considered contacts?" The demon picked up Grell's hand, kissed it, and then handed the reaper his glasses. Grell blushed slightly and then fumbled to put his glasses back on.

"Thank you Sebas~Chan." he said in a flirty tone. Then he looked down as though he was ashamed. "But you know, reapers are required to wear their glasses, we don't really have the option of contacts. It's against code." He said as though he was trying to counter Sebastian's flirting. It was an unusual scene and Grell was almost glad to be the one fending off the flirtatious comments this time.

William was bewildered at the change in demeanor on both of their parts. 'Since when does Grell care about code or conduct? And since when did that disgusting demon scum start being flirtatious with _my_ Grell? Then his thoughts stopped for a second and he wondered. 'When did he become _my_ Grell? Ugh, What is wrong with me?' So he continued to watch further to inspect the situation.

"That's unfortunate. Your eyes are the most beautiful and radiant shade of green that I have ever seen. To be masked behind those lenses doesn't do them justice at all." He said, sliding Grell's glasses down his nose and letting the chain around his neck catch them from falling to the ground again. Grell closed his eyes due to the fact that he couldn't see.

"Hmm, so you finally noticed my beauty?" he said after the compliment. "Hey stop that!" He said a bit louder and more forcefully when his glasses were removed. But before he could say anything else, Sebastian leaned down and kissed both of his closed eyelids. Grell blushed and stepped back, stumbling to put his glasses back on once again. He hadn't realized that there was a tree root behind him or that Sebastian's hand was firmly on his lower back. So when he stumbled backwards he tripped and took Sebastian down with him. They fell with a thud and Grell squeaked when the demon landed on him. "Get off of me!"

Sebastian smirked. "No." he said firmly. "I don't think I will." He shifted up a bit and put a hand on each side of Grell's head and his legs on the outside of the redhead's, effectively straddling him and pinning him to the ground. Sebastian stared down at his prey with glowing red eyes. The main thing that kept his performance realistic was the fact that he was mentally pretending that Grell was Ciel and then changing certain words in his dialogue.

William was about two minutes away from snapping. 'If that disgusting demon doesn't move in the next minute, I am going to rip him to shreds.' He thought to himself. He was scowling and Ronald was watching his reactions the whole time. He was glad it was working but also concerned that the demon would actually get killed. He knew that his boss would kill him if he interrupted his train of thought right then and so he scooted away a bit on the tree branch, and sat down.

Grell didn't have to fake being afraid here with how convincing the demon above him was being. He was almost scared that Sebastian was actually going to rape him or something. He tried to squirm, but Sebastian caught his wrists and pinned them to the ground. Then he ripped the top two buttons of the reaper's shirt off with his teeth and began to kiss Grell's ear, nibbling on the lobe. Then he made his way down to Grell's neck and past that to his extremely sensitive collarbone. This was the better alternative to a kiss on the cheek because with that plan there could be an accident that could end up with a real kiss. He made his performance as real as necessary and refrained from leaving any marks.

It took William a minute to register the scene before him. Ronald had known it would happen and snapped his head towards Will to watch his reaction. When he saw his boss fuming mad, actually more angry than he had ever seen the man before, he knew that Sebastian would have to outrun him to escape this fury. When everything had clicked in Will's head and he understood that _his_ Grell did not want to be there and that he was probably about to be raped. Then he completely lost it and his self control snapped as easily as a pencil would. William summoned his scythe and charged forward preparing to cut the demon's head off.

Grell saw Will coming to save him and was never happier to see him so completely pissed off. "Will! Help me!" he yelled as he squirmed and tried to free himself from the grip of his 'captor'. When Sebastian heard Grell yell this he stopped kissing his collarbone and smirked. "Checkmate." he whispered. He let go of Grell all together and rolled to the side dodging the first strike of the death scythe. It landed just above Grell's shoulder and right next to his face; right where Sebastian was a second ago. As the scythe drew back Grell squirmed out of the way and back until he was against one of the stone benches in the garden.

William wordlessly continued to run at the demon. Each shot with his scythe was issued with the utmost precision and focus. He was not only mentally set to kill, but determined to do so. Once Sebastian saw the murderous intent on the man's face he realized that his cutlery simply wouldn't do it. He now realized what Ronald had known all along and he began to run off, away from the manor. He was glad he had told his master that he would be busy all night and that he agreed to not ask him for anything. As he took off, he knew the reaper was following him, but he knew just how to get him to run back to the redhead. "Goodbye Grell! I'll be back for you eventually!" he screamed back. He, of all people, knew that a man such as William would be more atoned to protecting his love rather than going after the thing he was protecting it from. If you went after it then there was a chance you would die and then who would protect the loved one?

Grell looked up, confused as hell as his name was called. That was _not_ part of the plan, and that's what caught him off guard. Then again the whole night was full of little bits that weren't part of the plan. Like the buttons on his shirt being obliterated, or his collarbone being dragged into it, so that he had suppress any noise he was about to make. It didn't matter who it was, if someone kissed his collarbone, he couldn't help but moan. Even if it was someone he would _never_ be with for the life of him.

William had also heard the exclamation though, and as expected, he stopped dead in his tracks at the edge of the property and turned back to make sure Grell was okay. He didn't have anything on his mind but Grell and what had just happened. He didn't consider code, or conduct or even social graces that had been ingrained into him ever since his human childhood. He swiftly jogged over to his precious redhead, who was still sitting on the ground. Grell was crying, partially because of how scared he had actually been and partially because he was glad the plan had worked. He made it appear as though he was solely sad though so that it wouldn't be obvious it was a plan. William dropped to the ground without a word and hugged Grell tightly against him. Grell hugged back and started sobbing into his boss's shoulder.

"Will, I-I'm sorry, I sh-" he was cut off by William shushing him and pulling him closer.

"Don't apologize, it was his fault ... and partially my fault that I didn't step in to save you sooner." he said in a sincere tone. This was the first time Grell had ever heard honest emotion in his boss's voice other than anger and it made him cry just that much more. His tears were tears of joy of course, but while in the embrace, William had no way of knowing that.

"But if I hadn't been here in the first place, then it wouldn't have happened." Grell said, his words slightly muffled by Will's shoulder. "I was just here with Ronald to ask about the missing souls, then as we were leaving I fell and Ronald kept going. I lost my glasses..." He didn't even know how to continue because he knew that Will had seen everything from that point on.

"I know, I know. I saw. Don't worry about explaining. The important thing is that you're safe. I've got you now, and no one is going to hurt you while I'm alive, okay?" He said exactly what had been on his mind without filtering what he was saying. All he cared about at that moment was making sure Grell was okay and comforting him.

"D-do you really mean that?" Grell asked, leaning back from the hug and looking Will in the eyes. His own eyes were red and puffy from crying and you could see how scared he was that it might not be true.

William took a second to look at him and then blushed a bright red when he realized exactly what he had said and all that it implied. 'Well there's no backing out of this now, unless I want to break his heart.' he thought to himself. "Y-yes ... it's all true. Every word of it." he said. He wasn't lying but he didn't want to be held to it if the words ever backfired on him.

That was all the response that Grell needed. He didn't know if William loved him but it sure as hell gave him hope that he might. It was at least enough for him knowing that William cared. He leaned forward as though he were going to go in for a kiss, then stopped. He didn't want to force William to do anything he might not want to do so he lingered there, eyes half closed, offering the kiss without forcing it. William's eyes fluttered closed and he pecked Grell on the lips softly and pulled away sitting up a bit straighter.

William stood up and cleared his throat, then offered a hand to help Grell up. "We should be getting back to dispatch so I can lock up and we can go home." Grell took the offered hand and stood up, but was surprised when Will didn't let go of his hand.

Ronald walked up to them from behind. He had been watching from the tree the whole time and saw their little kiss, as well as heard their whole conversation. "Well you two love birds looked pretty cozy for a minute there." He joked while smiling at the two of them with a grin that said 'I knew this would happen all along.'

"Oh shut up Ron!" Grell said sticking his tongue out at him.

"Knox, unless you want a week of overtime, you didn't see or hear anything tonight. Are we clear?" William said in his normal strict tone.

Ronald almost jumped when he heard William revert back to his usual self. "Yes sir." He saluted and then began walking back ahead of the other two who were still holding hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope you enjoyed the way that played out. I know that I enjoyed writing it. This chap was a lot longer, but don't worry it isn't over yet. I promise I will have plenty more for you guys. I mean after all, they're not even technically together so there's so much more in store for you guys. Any ideas or suggestions or anything you want to say, just leave it in the comments. It would mean a lot if you guys would also favorite and follow. Thanks ^_^


End file.
